Wrong Love
by Princess of the dark moon
Summary: AU...Quisiera que lo que vivimos juntos...simplemente hubiera durado más...¿No crees Sasuke?...Yaoi SasuNAru
1. Prólogo

_**Wrong Love**_

**Naruto**

_Bien primero que nada para los que se toman la molestia de leerme…aunque no dejen review… (Lo cual sería mucho más que ideal pero en fin), este será mi primer AU en el género; obviamente será un SasuxNaru…creo que traigo un lío con esa parejita… pero digamos que la historia está muy bien documentada… así que espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla (claaaro…sobre todo por que soy bastante masoquista y me encanta recordar el pasado doloroso xD!)…Así que ahí les va…_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Princess of the dark moon_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Describir lo que nos pasó, es algo más que complicado y bien lo sabes, sobrevivir a una historia como la nuestra Sasuke, ha sido una de las mayores proezas que he alcanzado en lo que llevo de vida, que no digo que sea mucha; sin embargo en mi situación actual creo que de tantas "desgracias" que me han acompañado desde mi tierna niñez, como comúnmente dice la gente que me rodea, son un punto a mi favor, para asegurarte que he vivido mucho._

_Y justo ahora vivir la universidad, soportar a los profesores, vivir en la soledad de aquél pequeño departamento, e incluso el trabajo de medio tiempo en aquella cafetería, son nada comparado con soportar tu ausencia. Tú cambio drástico ante mí… aquella negación a nuestro estado, a nuestra verdad, solo nuestra… esta verdad oculta en nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo pero que por algún motivo se debió de convertir en pública, para un escenario tan poco apto para ello._

_Y todo se resume a convertirse en sombra del otro, a abandonar la mayor empresa que alguna vez hemos comenzado, descubrirnos ante otra persona como en realidad somos ¿no?... en nuestra verdadera esencia, que no ha sido transformada por el tiempo e incluso los momentos dolorosos que hemos vivido en compañía o en la absoluta soledad; cuando ya sabíamos de la existencia del otro, o cuando aún no teníamos la mínima idea del otro, cuando no conocía quien era ese chico de cabellos negros como la misma noche, de mirada profunda como el más inexplorado abismo, y de modales tan…perdona pero debo decirlo…desgraciadamente desagradables, orgullo más alto que la torre de babilonia, y un maldito sex- appeal con hombres y mujeres por igual…que sin embargo, vino a cambiar mi vida de la noche a la mañana…de un momento a otro, me metí en tu vida, sin darme cuenta, y tu en la mía…desencadenando esta enorme cantidad de sucesos, desagradables, intrigantes, emocionantes, que me llenaron en otro tiempo de felicidad, y ahora borran de improviso la sonrisa de mis labios._

_Supongo que son cosas que deben pasar, nee ¿Sasuke?, debemos crecer, negar lo que somos, y entrar en el maldito sistema que nos envuelve cotidianamente. Pero que digo, tú eres quien mejor que nada conoce esa situación, tú te convertiste en parte de ese sistema, negaste algo por lo que habíamos esperado y luchado tanto tiempo, y simplemente abandonaste el barco… comenzaste a actuar tu "papel barato" en el escenario de la vida, te pusiste de nuevo esa máscara, y me abandonaste, con plena consciencia de que si te ibas, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes… no volveríamos a ser felices, nunca, ni a tu lado, ni siquiera sin ti… por que esto que vivimos no se repite…porque esto que tuvimos, por lo que luche hasta el final, hasta mis últimas fuerzas, no fue suficiente para ti…no valía la pena…. O al menos, eso me diste a entender…_

* * *

Vale…vale, se que suena un tanto tétrico y aterrador el futuro de este fic,…. Pero vamos es apenas el prólogo…como dije, es una historia totalmente AU, no estoy segura si los personajes cambien demasiado, júzguenlo ustedes mismos, de cajón reconozco que Naruto está un poco más emo que de costumbre…-.-… pero vamos es el prólogo… la historia de verdad comienza en el capítulo uno… y pues, doy las gracias a que las vacaciones apenas comienzan…porque gracias a eso he podido sacar varias ideas de mi cabeza… así que espero que les guste… y si no que de cualquier forma me dejen review…aunque sea para decir que los tengo intrigados XD!...

Bien nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!!

Princess of the darkmoon


	2. Inevitable Fate

_**Wrong love**_

**Naruto**

_Nota inicial: Gracias a los que alguna vez leyeron esto, les informo, que voy a continuar todas mis historias…una disculpa si los hice esperar demasiado…digamos que en estos meses- años, me han pasado tantas cosas, pero me he permitido continuar adelante… y continuar adelante significa concluir con lo que en otro tiempo he comenzado. Tengan algo de paciencia, soy como saben una persona, desgraciadamente inconstante, pero este año sale esta historia…_

_Se los aseguro._

Bueno, acá viene la entrega del primer capítulo de esta historia, en realidad estoy llena de inspiración últimamente y más que liada con esta pareja. Y bien basta de charlas sin coherencia y vamos a lo que sigue… Les recuerdo que esto es un AU…así que espero que no se lleven muchos chascos…

Ahh y recuerden esto es un H&H o sea Yaoi… si no gustas de este género no se sinceramente que haces acá….

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece… como ya todos ustedes lo saben… es de Sasuke….XD ya en serio no es mío; es del maestro Kishimoto… y lo que sí es mío es este fic… en el que me encanta liar a Naruto con Sasuke…

¡Nos vemos!

Princess of the dark moon

"_Como que tengo ganas de perderme de nuevo en un tiempo de promesas y de esperanzas a largo tiempo…."_

_Princ__ess of the dark moon_

_**Inevitable Fate**_

_Apenas el año pasado había llegado el nuevo milenio a su vida, y ahora que se encontraba en aquél puerto tan maravilloso, donde los atardeceres espectaculares son la d__espedida del astro rey cada día podría poner en práctica la renovación que había sentido llegar con el nuevo año._

_Justo ahora __el invierno se encontraba despidiendo también aquella tierra, hacía poco había llegado febrero que abriría pronto camino a la primavera, tratando de llenar con algo de felicidad su nueva vida._

_ Fijó su mirada azul cielo al frente, justo delante de él estaba la entrada al Instituto Konoha, con aquellas doradas letras, llenas de elegancia en lo más __alto de aquél par de columnas de la imponente construcción que tenía entonces más de cincuenta años._

_Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su rostro involuntariamente, ahora todo parecía marchar a la perfección, o al menos tan bien como en su caso podría darse, hacía poco que había comenzado esa nueva etapa de su vida, debía esforzarse al máximo, sin darse por vencido para alcanzar su sueño, y aunque en realidad odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser ese periodo escolar en el Instituto, debido a las extremadamente difíciles pruebas sem__estrales, que lo volvían loco, en ese momento se encontraba más que optimista._

_Eso y a pesar del ajetreo del que había sido víctima esa mañana con el incendio de al lado de su departamento, se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, como si algo le susurrara que todo saldría bien de alguna forma desconocida. Dio un suspiro aliviado, le encantaba sentirse así, con ese extraño presentimiento saltándole en el corazón._

_Después de todo había pasado por innumerables pruebas de distintos tipos para poder portar ahora aquel uniforme. No era fácil para alguien como él, debido al escaso apoyo económico que podía recibir por parte de su tutor Iruka-sensei, el mejor amigo de su fallecido padre Minato, que después del trágico día en que desafortunadamente Naruto perdió a sus padres, había sido como uno para él… padre y madre le decía, siempre bromeaba con Iruka-sensei al respecto. Era complicado tener que estar viviendo lejos de él, pero había metas que alcanzar para poder salir adelante, y eso lo obligaba a vivir en otra ciudad lejos de su hogar de siempre, solo para poder estudiar en el prestigioso Instituto Konoha. Así finalmente de alguna forma conseguiría estudiar aquella Ingeniería en la universidad más prestigiosa del país, para poder hacer sentir orgulloso a Iruka-sensei._

_ Su mirada se empañó un momento, mientras se acomodaba aquella mochila en el hombro; tenía unos cuantos conocidos en el Instituto, sin embargo el montón de experiencias dolorosas que habían precedido su vida estudiantil, le habían enseñado de la forma más dolorosa, que no era posible encontrar una amistad verdadera en medio de un sitio como era la escuela, en donde su peculiar capacidad de aprender, y el insistente entusiasmo que colocaba en cada pequeña cosa que iniciaba, molestaba a tantas personas. _

_Había sobrevivido en el pasado a una enorme cantidad de traiciones, y sinceramente a pesar de estar abierto a conocer nuevas personas, se sentía tan decepcionado de quienes había jurado acompañarlo en su infancia, y que después de aquel nefasto acontecimiento le habían dado la espalda inmediatamente; que no lograba bajar aquellas barreras que defendían, la parte más débil de su persona (que solo mostraba a algunos cuantos): su corazón._

_Se inclinó hacia delante, y continuó caminando mientras recorría los pasillos de la sección que correspondía __a la secundaria. Se encontraba entonces así mismo, mirando fijamente el suelo mientras trataba de acomodar todas aquellas emociones que resurgían al traer de vuelta, sentimientos tan profundamente enterrados, quería poder echarlos de vuelta en lo más profundo del baúl de sus recuerdos, de forma que no pudieran hacerle daño, ni mermar la poca tranquilidad de que podía disfrutar entonces._

_Finalmente logró divisar a Shikamaru en aquella banca blanca donde el grupo solía reunirse, casi todos estaban ya ahí, incluso Sai, el joven que había conocido el primer día, también estaba Gaara, un compañero de otro grupo, que parecía estar charlando con el pelinegro sobre algo importante. Todos se encontraban como era común en ese periodo, repasando las lecciones del semestre para el examen._

_Se acercó con su animada sonrisa saludando a todos, apenas faltaban unos cuantos minutos para entrar al examen._

_-Hola chicos… espero que ya estemos listos…- dijo sonriendo a todos los presentes, mientras se concentraba en sacar sus repasos de la mochila. El examen de aquella mañana era Historia, uno de sus favoritos, aunque siempre lo negara, en realidad le era en extremo difícil decidir una materia que le desagradara._

_-Para nada Naruto-kun, estoy extremadamente nervioso, sinceramente.- le respondió el pelinegro con aquella poco expresiva sonrisa en sus labios. Algunas veces le parecía imposible entender la efusividad que "fingía" el pelinegro, pero tampoco se tomaba mucho tiempo en entenderlo, era simplemente Sai… no podría entenderlo, por más que lo intentar y vaya que lo había intentado hasta entonces._

_-Sinceramente Naruto, tú eres el que menos problemas tiene con la escuela… así que no deberías mofarte de quienes tienen más problemas para aprender.-Respondió serio Shikamaru._

_-¡P-pero… no se me hace que sea así Shikamaru!….- le gritó escandalosamente mientras hacía un mohín. Para entonces sin darse cuenta su mochila había salido volando hasta caer al suelo unos cuantos metros lejos de él, llamando la atención de todos alrededor. Comenzó a sentir como el calor subía por su rostro, en realidad tenía que dejar de estar llamando la atención en todos lados o un día de estos se metería en problemas serios. Vio como Shikamaru simplemente se reía, debía ser muy graciosa su expresión en esos momentos, frunció el ceño molesto… realmente tendría que dejar de llamar la atención innecesariamente. Pero bueno, nada podía salirle peor de cómo hasta ese momento le había ocurrido._

_-Bueno yo me voy, debo estar en mi salón ya…. Nos vemos allá arriba Sai.- interrumpió el muchacho de cabellos color fuego, Naruto agradeció la ceremonial interrupción del muchacho, mientras en su fuero interno seguía preguntándose sobre el tatuaje en el rostro del pelirrojo. Era increíble que alguien como él estuviera en aquel Instituto conociendo la cantidad de absurdas normas que imponían a todos los estudiantes en aquél sitio._

_-__¡Ah es cierto…! - dijo el moreno serio, mientras Naruto creía ver como seguía a Gaara con la mirada- chicos, me voy mi examen no tarda en comenzar, ya saben es hora de la tortura muchachos.- se despidió guiñando un ojo a Naruto, siguiendo (casi persiguiendo, pensaba Naruto) de cerca a Gaara. _

_Naruto se preguntaba a que se debería aquella reacción después de todo los animales, perdón, Sai, no va directo al matadero con aquél gusto sin ninguna razón, algo debería de andar tramando pensó en ojiazul._

_-Bueno, Shika, parece ser que es hora de ir al matadero…te veo a la hora de salida.- anunció el rubio sin más ceremonias mientras se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes que ahora se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas. __No le gustaba meterse demasiado en líos tratando de adivinar las intenciones de las personas y menos las de Sai, que para él y casi para todo el mundo en el Instituto seguía siendo un total y completo enigma. Se dirigió apresurado a su aula, el profesor que lo cuidaría se molestaría si llegaba tarde, siempre tenía la desgracia de ser asignado a los profesores menos flexibles en cuanto a puntualidad, uno de los puntos negros que no lograba eliminar de su casi impecable conducta, y uno de los puntos que Iruka-san le había pedido corregir a través del tiempo._

_- Espero que ahora si salgas temprano ¿no?...tanta estudiada tiene que estar dando frutos.- le gritó Shikamaru, logró divisar como agitaba la mano en forma de despedida, mientras esbozaba aquella sonrisa burlona al ojiazul, claramente estaba consciente de que sería de los últimos en salir del aula, finalmente tenía que hacer lo mejor, lo más posible por hacer sentir orgulloso a Iruka.-san, y continuar con aquella beca que le permitía seguir estudiando en ese Instituto._

_ Entró__ en el aula, la cual no estaba tan llena como hubiese esperado al faltar tan solo escasos cinco minutos para comenzar con la prueba. ¡Caramba!, en serio que la prueba debía ser considerada difícil por la gran generalidad de los estudiantes, si no es que la mayoría se encontraba todavía en las jardineras del patio, esperando a que sonara la puntual campana, que marcaría el final de su tranquilidad en el semestre._

"_Un extraordinario seguro"; había comentado Sai en su sádico tono una tarde que se encontraban estudiando en casa de Shikamaru… vaya… con todo este lío de los exámenes jamás se detenía mucho en pensar que tan fácil o difícil resultaría éste. Consideraba eso como una especie de predisposición, después de todo, si era difícil, por ello se había pasado toda la tarde sin salir, repasando. Ya lo demás estaba de sobra, no valí la pena mortificarse por algo que finalmente mostraría su avance durante ese semestre. Aunque el no poder pasar la prueba significara extra seguro. _

_ Miró a su alrededor antes de tomar el asiento de siempre. Ahí estaba Sakura-chan sonriéndole como para infundirle valor; ella sabía tan bien como él, las razones por las que le ponía tanto empeño a la escuela y más allá de tacharlo de perfeccionista irremediable, le había ofrecido su apoyo y paciencia incondicional. Del otro lado del aula se sentaba Hinata-chan, la cual consideraba como una amiga verdadera; vaya que quizá ellas dos eran las únicas dos personas en las que depositaría su confianza de ese grupo. Y aunque no se llevaban demasiado con los muchachos, de vez en cuando el grupo completo Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, incluso Lee, se reunía e iban a los videojuegos juntos. Aunque era realmente rara la ocasión en que él podía acompañarlos. Ya que aprovechaba cada salida temprano para ir a visitar a Iruka-san, después de todo lo extrañaba mucho._

_ El sonido de la campana al sonar lo sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento, vio com__o el profesor Hatake les ofreció las hojas correspondientes al examen y también las hojas de respuestas de las mismas, las pasó poniendo especial atención en no volver a mirar a sus compañeros, porque éstos siempre buscaban alguna forma de comprometerlo, y una vez que hubo hecho esto, se entregó por completo a la resolución del examen._

_ Pasaron unos cuantos minutos__ después de que leyó la prueba a consciencia, no era en realidad una prueba muy complicada, como todas las de éste tipo, solamente 25 aciertos que tenían en general un puntuaje muy alto. Sabía perfectamente, en sus cuentas mentales, que tenía alrededor de tres respuestas de colchón; si sacaba esas preguntas mal no había problema, obtendría una buena nota; entonces siempre se preocupaba por asegurar al menos 22 aciertos para pasar la prueba y no verse involucrado con extraordinarios o cosas por el estilo._

_ Y aunque la calificación no importara tanto, como le hacía ver a sus compañeros, en momentos como ese, donde su beca en el Instituto estaba en riesgo, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia por algún tonto descuido._

_ Contestó en la hoja de respuestas conforme notaba el s__alón de clases un poco más vacio, ya Sakura y la pequeña Hinata-chan, habían terminado y se disponían a salir, pasaron tan solo unos cuantos minutos más y ya había terminado la prueba, y como no encontró otro motivo por el cual quedarse dentro del aula le entregó la prueba a Kakashi-sensei; el cual lo miró un poco extrañado, después de todo era la primera vez que terminaba tan pronto en todo lo que llevaba estudiando en el Instituto Konoha bajo la supervisión del único ojo que le quedaba visible al sensei, después de que se rumoraba fue en un accidente en el que intentó salvar a un joven estudiante, donde perdió la vista del otro._

_ El rubio, no se percató que se le había quedado mirando fijamente al profesor Hatake, hasta que éste le sonrió fríamente diciéndole:_

_-Ocurre algo Uzumaki?- Preguntó con una nota irónica deslizándose en el tono de su voz._

_-No…no es nada profesor.- se sonrojó el rubio al sentir la mirada del único ojo visible del profesor.- Con permiso. _

_ Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Kakashi, mientras el rubio dejaba el aula," Vaya que era un chico interesante el protegido de Iruka. Vaya que sí.", pensó para sí mismo mientras dirigía su mirada al montón de alumnos que todavía quedaban en el aula… Definitivamente Historia era de las más difíciles, pensaba dejando los exámenes contestados en el escritorio y sentándose nuevamente en él._

_ Naruto dio __un suspiro largo una vez que se vio fuera del aula en la seguridad del patio del instituto, miró hacia el frente y para su sorpresa no había muchos estudiantes alrededor. Lo más seguro era que todos los que iban terminado aquella "tortura de examen", pensó sonriendo para sus adentros; salían más que dispuestos para volver a sus hogares, triunfales o temerosos, según como se habían sentido en el examen. _

_Caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió sentarse cerca de un grupo de estudiantes que no logró reconocer, le pareció por un momento haber reconocido uno de los rostros del grupo, pero como había dejado sus anteojos (NA: si aquí usa anteojos! No molesten recuerden que es un AU ¬¬ ) en su casa, y como en realidad no tenía muchos deseos de volver a la misma puesto que finalmente nadie lo esperaba; colocó su mochila, y se recostó en una de las bancas que servía para descansar debajo de la sombra de los árboles; el clima no era demasiado frío, sin embargo no llegaba a ser cálido aún. Una suave brisa le acarició el rostro y meció lentamente sus cabellos, trayendo consigo una vez más aquella sensación que tuvo en la mañana, esa de que todo estaría bien, porque algo extremadamente bueno conseguiría al final del día, ¿o quizá antes? Sonrió de nuevo ingenuamente al verse embargado por esa clase de paz que había perdido desde la muerte de sus padres, Minato y Kushina, que recordaba solamente de forma momentánea cuando se quedaba hasta tarde pensando, en el que era el descanso terrenal de ellos; en sus tumbas, allá en el cementerio de su ciudad natal._

_De pronto sintió como la suave brisa fue interrumpida, y una desconocida silueta se apareció entre las sobras que proyectaban sus ojos cerrados. Hizo un pequeño mohín al sentirse repentinamente invadido. Estaba tan cómodo en aquella posición,__ sintiendo plenamente los rayos del sol sobre su faz, abrió los ojos lentamente, y enfrente de él se encontraba una sonriente Ino. Hizo un amago de sonrisa, mientras recordaba como levantarse. _

_-¡Vamos Naruto!, no seas perezoso hombre…. ¡ni parece que acabas de salir de un examen!- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en las rodillas con la libreta que tenía en las manos, Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor ante la acción de la ojiazul, que casi casi podría hacerse pasar por su prima._

_-¡Estaba descansando un rato Ino!- dijo haciendo un mohín- ...Además ya terminé el examen… com-ple-ti-to- le respondió a la rubia__, orgulloso de sí mismo, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba._

_-Claro,- siguió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- eso no lo dudo ni tantito. Conociendo lo matado que eres…. Jeje….- Naruto se mosqueó un poco al escuchar esto último, después de todo no era que fuera un matado, sino que simplemente tenía que dar lo mejor de él mismo, todo por Iruka-san._

_-Vamos Ino- dijo el rubio sonriendo…- sabes que no me mato tanto, es solo que me esfuerzo mucho!...- dijo finalmente poniendo la mano tras su nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de hacer que la tensión en el tema de su dedicación a la escuela, perdiera fuerza.- además, hay otros que se esfuerzan tanto o más incluso que yo.- le dijo decidido. Al parecer la rubia no estaba del todo de acuerdo, porque Naruto observó cómo puso una expresión de incredulidad, mientras le respondía._

_-Claaro Naruto….jejeje pero bueno, dado que este tema te molesta tanto, te diré algo,- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- creo que las chicas ya se fueron, por si las estabas esperando.- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la banca en la que el rubio se hallaba recargado._

_-Si ya lo sé Ino, solamente estaba descansando un poco antes de decidirme ir a casa. Ya sabes…- repuso algo melancólico, realmente no quería dar a conocer la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar todavía. Porque después de todo ¿quién iba a querer a alguien tan solitario como él, incluso como amigo? - y…emmm… ¿tú que sigues haciendo por acá?, porque imagino que ya has terminado con el examen, después de todo ya estas acá afuera._

_-Mmm ya sabes, estoy esperando a los muchachos para irnos juntos a casa. Si fuera por mí ya estaría en casa ya sabes….- exclamó dirigiéndose a __él…- pero al parecer, nadie me hizo segunda, además Chouji está intentando aprender a dibujar… ¡Lo puedes creer!...Por todos los cielos en vez de ponerse de una buena vez a repasar sus clases….Entiendo que Sai es bueno en esto…pero no es para tanto!...¿No lo crees así Naruto?- preguntó la rubia buscando su apoyo._

_ "Así que el rostro conocido que vi fue el de Sai, seguramente anda haciendo de las suyas como siempre!"…. sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer no iba a tener que regresar pronto a su casa, si sus compañeros seguían por ahí haciendo de las suyas, sobre todo Sai._

_-Deja que vaya a ver qué puedo hacer por ti Ino, jeje,- le dijo sonriendo a la rubia, mientras ésta se sumía en una lectura de lo que le pareció a Naruto, las notas del examen de mañana._

_ Se acercó a la banca donde había visto al grupo de estudiantes antes de recostarse a descansar. Fue entonces, cuando estuvo más cerca, que reconoció a Sai, el cual se encontraba muy concentrado en un boceto, de lo que parecía un nuevo anime. _

_Sonrió zorrunamente, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de los presentes__, Sai se daría una gran sorpresa si llegaba de forma silenciosa a interrumpirlo. No fue hasta que se colocó detrás de Sai, que notó que éste no se encontraba solo. A un lado de él, un joven de cabellos negros como la más profunda noche que se mecían al compás de la suave brisa; se esmeraba a pulso definiendo unos trazos en aquella hoja medio vacía. Se acercó todavía más al moreno, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido que pudiera sacar al azabache de su concentración, y entonces notó de que anime se trataba el dibujo…Nada mas, ni nada menos que Ranma ½… ¿era el dibujo de Ranma varón?, tenía que admitirlo Sai, ese chico definitivamente era bueno en los trazos._

_Lo miró fijamente unos instantes más__ – que en realidad parecían bastante largos-, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de su presencia, o al menos pareciera demostrarlo, y entonces lo decidió, ¡Tenía que conseguir que ese chico hiciera un dibujo para él!... sobre todo porque Sai siempre le ponía condiciones absurdas a cumplir cuando se trataba de hacerle un dibujo. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio la vuelta a la banca, y se colocó enfrente del moreno, y sin ninguna explicación se dirigió a él…_

_-¡Vaya, hombre!, debo decirlo ¡Dibujas realmente bien!- Ambos pelinegros giraron su azabache mirada para observar al nuevo intruso… Mientras que un muy sonriente Naruto iluminaba completamente el patio con su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Debo decir que me gusta mucho tu estilo- le dijo al joven, cuyo nombre todavía desconocía… Sai volvió la mirada para con él escéptico, queriendo atornillarle ese cerebro suyo que seguramente había perdido uno que otro tornillo. Después de todo el Uchiha no tenía tanto talento como él._

_-No te sientas Sai, después de todo tu siempre serás el futuro artista del grupo- dijo el rubio, sintiendo que se avecinaba una buena discusión entre los dos de seguir por el camino elogiando a otro joven/futura-promesa-del-mundo artístico/joya-no-descubierta-del-manga/posible-rico-millonario-etc. Quien para ser sinceros no parecía tener mucho que decir y se había quedado mirándolo desde hacía unos pocos minutos. Se fijó más atentamente en él, algo en su mirada, negra de un profundo azabache, hizo que su corazón, ahí al fondo de su cuerpo, diera señales de vida…incluso después de tanto tiempo, se sobresaltó… ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Incluso después de tanto…_

_Se sonrojó violentamente – ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Es un chico! Uno muy guapo… ¡Pero qué Diantres!, ciertamente era UN CHICO… Trató de desviar su atención del joven, saliendo del embrujo en que se habían conectado ambas miradas, parecía que había visto algo más allá de la mirada del otro, pero no se detuvo a hacer más observaciones, mientras los perplejos ojos ébano se fijaban atentamente, como escudriñando secretos de los azules suyos-_

_-Realmente lo haces muy bien, chaval, debo decir…- espero que el oji-negro dijera algo, que saliera de aquel extraño mutismo._

_-Yo realmente no creo que sea tan bueno…-dijo viendo fijamente al dibujo que tenía en las manos, como aliviado de haber sido liberado de la mirada del rubio. El Uzumaki, hizo un mohín… ¿Cómo podía alguien no recibir gustoso un halago así de su parte?..._

_-No…no Realmente eres bueno, de hecho desde Sai, no había visto algo así de sobresaliente – dijo para mosquear un poco al otro peli-negro- ¡Hasta se diría que tienes talento hombre!...- y Naruto comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, como siempre hacía cuando él sentía que metía la pata de alguna forma, ante su forma tan "animada" de hablarle a un complejo desconocido._

_-Eh…eh, Gracias…yo solo.- El último de los Uzumaki's recordó repentinamente algo que llevaba en su mochila y salió corriendo disparado de la banca en la que se encontraba el Uchiha y Sai, su amigo, para ir a tomar una tarjeta de uno de sus animes favoritos… finalmente el molesto de Sai, no lo condicionaría para conseguir un dibujo hecho a mano de forma profesional. Tan solo tendría que convencer a un desconocido de hacerle el favor. Se rio internamente, eso podría resultar realmente difícil, pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los dos pelinegros, sin dudarlo asaltó al aún desconocido joven plantándose frente a él repentinamente._

_-¿Podrías dibujar esto para mí? – Se plantó el Uzumaki frente al joven Uchiha…desconcierto…duda….desconcierto….era todo lo que se veía en la expresión de un completamente idiotizado Uchiha. Naruto volvió a insistir, esperando arrancarle una palabra al otro muchacho.- ¿Por favor?...-suplicó sonriendo abiertamente, con una de aquellas sonrisas, que – Según Ino-chan podrían paralizar el metro- El joven pelinegro no supo como contestar…Después de todo el no sabía dibujar lo que sea que veía en la tarjeta – que más tarde comprobaría era de un viejo anime que también a él le gustaba….Dragon Ball…._

_-Pero yo, no…- fue su réplica ante el insistente rubio. Pero él no lo escuchó, alguien –seguro algún profesor al ser el mejor alumno de su clase, por no decir de la escuela- lo mando llamar._

_-Lo siento, en un momento vuelvo!...me llama Kakashi-sensei… nuevamente ¡Gracias!...- le dijo al moreno mientras se alejaba agitando su mano y sonriendo zorrunamente, dejando al joven Uchiha, completamente perplejo._

_¡¿Pero qué__ DIANTRES!..._

_Naruto iba radiante, al menos el otro joven no lo había golpeado-insultado-moreteado-dicho-que-se-largara ni nada parecido, quizá le había sorprendido y todo… todo vendría después. Miró las jardineras a un costado de los salones de clases mientras bajaba del segundo piso, la reunión con Kakashi-sensei, se había tardado más de lo esperado…lo más seguro es que aquél chico de ojos hipnóticos de cuello delicado y cabello brillante y sedoso….Oh…oh…oh no…. Definitivamente tenía que pensar de otra forma respecto a él._

_Miró a Sai acercarse a las oficinas de la dirección, ya había pasado más de media hora, lo más seguro, era que como el día escolar había terminado aquél desconocido joven no estuviera por aquellos rumbos, sino en su casa descansando. Suspiró._

_-Que te ocurre Naruto….te hablo porque me compadezco de ti…mira que comparar mi arte con el de un novato.- dijo sonriendo Sai, El rubio sonrió también, jamás olvidaría esa ofensa el otro, pero parecía habérselo tomado de una forma bastante positiva._

_-Vamos Sai, sabes que tu eres cosa de otra galaxia, dattebayo.- El moreno sonrió de medio lado- Por cierto, ¿Quién era el que te acompañaba? – Sai se giró a mirarlo de frente extrañado._

_-Pensé que le conocías, como hablaste con él tan fácilmente.-dijo midiendo terreno con el Uzumaki._

_-Para nada, pero ¿Porqué lo dices así? Suena como si fuese de otro mundo...- le dijo haciendo un mohín, no le gustaba la forma que usaba Sai para expresarse del desconocido joven….por muy desconocido que fuera._

_-Porque es de otro mundo BAKA!... es Uchiha Sasuke, aparte de ser más rico que todos los de nuestro salón juntos, es el heredero de la fortuna de la familia Uchiha, todo el imperio de empresas y eso!...Pensé que lo sabías cuando le hablaste tan familiarmente. Todas las chicas están coladas por él.- El rubito lo miró perplejo…eso no tenía ni la más remota idea… Se sonrojó violentamente, pero que DEMONIOS ACABABA DE HACER._

_-Hahahahahahahaha, por tu expresión supongo que no tenías ni la más remota idea!...Bueno, creo que tengo que dejarte, tengo tantas TANTAS cosas que hacer jajajajaja. Te veo mañana Naruto!.- dijo sonriendo crípticamente mientras se alejaba del área de oficinas, Naruto solo atinó sentarse en la banca que estaba para espera de algún profesor en las oficinas del Instituto… Ahora si que no tendría cara para volver a ver al moreno. Y DEMONIOS! se había quedado con su tarjeta que era como su amuleto. Colocó su cabeza en las manos completamente deprimido. Eso SI QUE ERA UNA MALA SEÑAL. Sintió como alguien más se sentó a su lado. Solo esperaba que no fuera alguno de los muchachos que se burlaban de él…porque eso sería el final de su patética existencia._

_-Me sorprende que sigas aquí….Usuratonkachi- Algo en el cerebro de Naruto hizo click (quizá fueron sus neuronas haciendo finalmente sinapsis después de tantos shocks emocionales), recordando aquella melodiosa voz en algún momento- Me hiciste esperar más de 30 minutos por ti Baka… - Naruto levantó la cabeza encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos negros, hipnóticos, tan terriblemente tentadores como el completo conjunto de su rostro…PERO QUE…_

_-Eh? - fue todo lo que atinó a decirle al moreno que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no es que tuviese otra cara en ese momento, solo que el Uzumaki prefería la carta blanca que se volvía el rostro del Uchiha cuando lo sorprendió con su trato unos momentos atrás – Ah!...si Uchiha, mi carta…. ¿Terminaste mi dibujo?- lo miró con ojitos esperanzadores, después de todo el joven lo había esperado, y le había dirigido la palabra, algo bastante conmovedor después de que se enterara el Uzumaki como había metido la pata pero en grande el día de hoy._

_-Emmm…. tu carta está aquí, pero no pude hacer tu dibujo, eso es hablar de palabras mayores…-dijo devolviéndole la carta, mientras Naruto se sentía solo un poco decepcionado, bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida, al menos el otro muchacho seguía hablándole eso tendría que ser una buena señal.- Siento no haber podido…_

_-No te preocupes…Todo está bien Uchiha!...-dijo sonriendo zorrunamente el Uzumaki, después de todo parecía que había hecho a un nuevo amigo. El moreno se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle que había obviado, el rubio lo había llamado por su apellido. Y él ni siquiera conocía su nombre._

_-Eh…oye, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, y bueno como te llamas, es que debo decir que no todo el mundo me llama por mi apellido sobre todo cuando no los conozco…no serás alguna clase de acosador?...-dijo burlonamente, el moreno suspiró para sus adentros, después de todo volvía a ser él mismo. El rubio lo miró molesto. Pero que rayos!._

_-Claro que no soy un acosador- dijo respirando profundamente.- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y pregunté tu nombre a Sai, él me lo dijo, Teme.- sonrió de nuevo, esto comenzaba a convertirse en algo bastante entretenido._

_-Bien,- respondió el moreno, pero no espero mucho a seguir con la conversación, - te daré el dibujo luego ¿Vale? lo haré cuando sea mejor, y tenga mejor práctica, ¿te parece?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, de una forma que al Uzumaki le paró el corazón._

_-Cla…claro.- fue todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio algo idiotizado. Se recuperó rápido, solo para dirigirse de nuevo al moreno, con renovadas fuerzas- Es una promesa Dattebayo!..._

_El moreno solo sonrió de medio lado, el rubio resplandeció notoriamente con una de aquellas sonrisas que podrían iluminar el universo entero, aquella definitivamente era la forma más extraña para conocer a cualquier persona, pero el rubio no estaba completamente seguro que aquello fuera totalmente malo, más bien parecía ser el inicio de algo especial, algo que el destino les tenía destinado desde el mismo inicio de los tiempos, de lo cual no podrían escapar… Algún __**DESTINO INEVITABLE**__, que habría que afrontar, tarde que temprano._

…_continuará…._

_Bien, esto es todo por lo pronto, se agradecería los comentarios, y los review, y gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen ninguno. Son todos un amor…._

_Y seguiremos con la siguiente actualización espero que antes que termine abril, estén al pendientes. _

_Un abrazo_

_Princess of the Dark Moon._

"Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas."

Pablo Neruda…


End file.
